Implanted sensors may measure, and make available to other devices using wireless technology, various medical diagnostic measurements such as strain readings, e.g., from body segments or joints in between. Often such measurements are obtained while visiting a doctor's office or during surgery. A doctor may bring a device with a wireless reader (e.g., NFC, RFID, BlueTooth, etc.) into wireless range of one or more implanted sensors, e.g., in the patient's back, to wirelessly obtain medical diagnostic data from those sensors, e.g., during a routine visit or during surgery.